In His Boots Chapter 1: Prologue (StarFox Fanfic)
by Fireballz
Summary: Fox, Falco, and the rest of the Starfox Crew defeat Andross and his army. The Starfox Crew has way less time on there hands. Fox, Falco, and Krystal now have Saturdays off. On there very first Saturday Fox and Falco have a little bit of fun at there place


Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. Today I will present my Starfox fanfic (episode 1). Before we jump to the story there is some things I would like to say so lets talk about that. 1# Again this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction so please don't critque this to hard and know that there will be flaws in the story. If you are going to critque explain your thoughts in a constructive way and not just say this story sucks or something like that. #2 Starfox lore will not be followed very closely at all. Some stuff will but I made up some settings and personality traits of the characters to make this story more enjoyable for me and hopefully you. So please don't comeplain about that. #3 I will be checking my best for grammer mistakes but most likely some will slip by. #4 This story is for adults and features many things not suited for kids espically nudity and sex. Leave now if you don't want to read something like that. #5 This story will be quite different in the nudity part because this story is for people with a foot fetish. I can't lie. I have a foot fetish and this story will feature mostly sexual acts like that. Again please do not critque the story for that. This story is mainly being made under that sole purpose (Props to anyone who got that). Leave now if you don't like feet and don't want to read about that. Anyways lets begin.

FoxMccloud and Falco Lombardi have been best friends ever since the first day they met. They both joined the Starfox crew within the same month and have been co workers for a year now. Falco first joined out of his own will to help and save the universe. Same with Fox but He had way more experience then Falco because of his dad who had been in the Starfox crew untill the day he passed away. Fox helped Falco and eventually developed feelings for each other. They never really had a chance to really get to know each other since they where fighting Andross and his army nearly everyday. About a year later the Starfox crew defeated Andross and saved the universe. This meant way less work was required so every Starfox member now had much more free time. They even had one day off every week which Fox's, Falco's, and Krystal's was on Saturday. Fox, Falco, and Krystal were all living in a very spacious set of rooms located next to the Starfox Crew's base. This is what happened on there very first Saturday off 2 weeks before destroying Andross.

Fox woke up to the sound of sizzling. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it smelled really good. He eventually gravitated to his clock. It was 9:37 and today was Saturday. Fox was very pleased. He got to sleep in and it was Saturday! Fox took his eyes off the clock and headed straight to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth. After he went toward the sizzling sound and the great smell. It was coming from the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen he saw Falco making some breakfast. We went towards Falco very excited about food but more curious about Falco.

"Morning boots. Hope you enjoyed sleeping in," Falco replied very chill. Fox was curious why Falco had said boots. He then looked down at his feet and noticed his boots were still on from work while Falco was barefoot. This made Fox a bit distracted and a little hard but nothing he couldn't handle or wasn't used to by going out in public.

"Yeah we may have more free time but work was still very tiring," Fox replied back.

"Yeah but luckily today is are very first day off on Saturday Fox." Fox then decided to move the topic about food.

"So whatcha making Falco," Fox said wondering if it was secretly for him

"Fried potatoes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast just for you boots," Falco stated obviously joking with Fox

"I don't worry I know you a suck up to me," Fox said with a very big grin.

"You better stop that right now or I may need to teach you a lesson Foxy. I figured you could use some breakfast after all your hard work so enjoy it god damn it.

Both Fox and Falco knew they were joking with each other. Fox even let out a little chuckle while Falco was smiling. After this conversation Fox went to the table to wait for his breakfast. He thought about all the good times he had with Falco. Yes they did have there agruments but it was few and far between. Falco made the last of the Bacon and dished Fox his plate.

"Hope its good Fox. I made sure to add poison so I would never have to see your face again," Falco stated not able to keep a straight face.

"Your"re so nice."

While Fox started eating Falco sit down. When Falco sat down he decided to put both his feet up and crossed them over each other on the table and looked at his phone before eating. See Fox and Falco lived in a City that was a bit different. About 95% of the population had a foot fetish. Most people think the ancestors of the City developed a foot fetish for some reason and passed it on genetically. This is why it's extremely rare to see a Girl or Guy have anything but flipflops on or barefoot in this city. Most of the time Shoes were restricted to just work. The city was also very execpting of many sexual prefrences. Being Gay, Straight, or Bisexual was a common thing. Fox and Falco both fit the Bisexual category and both had foot fetishes. This is why when Falco put both his feet up Fox stopped eating and stared at Falco's soles. This was the first time Fox had seen Falco's feet and he was speechless. Falco wore a size 11 while Fox wore a size 7 in shoe size. Falco's feet are also less wide and are longer. Fox thought that Falco had they most sexy, blue, and wrinkled soles he had ever seen. It took everything in Fox's power not to go over there and ejaculate all over those sexy blue soles. Fox felt he had the biggest erection in his life. Falco on the other hand was very casual. He noticed Fox had stopped eating and was just staring. Falco knew exactly what he was doing and he loved it. He decided to pull a poke face though and ask Fox a question.

"Hey how come you stopped eating foxy. Hopefully you liked Breakfast or there may be some problems."

"Yes I liked it Falco but...uh...I'm just full yeah...uh...full."

It didn't help that Fox was a bad liar and Falco was now flexing his soles showing even more wrinkles. Falco was pleased to know Fox loved his blue soles. Falco however was casual so that Fox wouldn't know he was doing this on purpose. Fox was trying not to stare but failed. He had to look at Falco's sexy blue soles. This made Fox and Falco's feeling for each other amplify. Fox was trying to think of an excuse to touch Falco's feet in some way.

"Hey Falco. You got something on your soles. Like maybe you stepped in something but you should probably get that off."

"I'm looking right now and I don't see anything. You sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. In fact you need me to get that off for you?"

As soon as Falco heard that he knew he had feeling for Fox. Falco knew Fox was trying to touch his feet in some way. Which is why Falco then said "Yes" to Fox. Fox grabbed Falco's soles and rubbed on a spot on his soles. Fox had never been so aroused and hard in his life. He continued and eventually he thought he needed another excuse to touch Falco's sexy blue soles more.

"Hey I don't think its just a spot. I think i need to rub both of your soles to get everything off."

"Sounds good. I'll be on my phone while you do that. I consider this a favor for me making breakfast."

Fox rubbed both of Falco's soles with so much love and passion. Everytime he rubbed he felt like his penis would escape his pants. Falco was enjoying this as well. He saw Fox's hard on and he himself got aroused by Fox rubbing his soles. So much love was being shared between the too. Fox had no idea about how much Falco was enjoying this and thought he was the only one liking this. Fox couldn't stop and kept going for another 10 minutes of rubbing in different directions and touching every possible area of Falco's sexy blue soles.

"Man my soles must be very dirty. Keep going and get as much as you can fox."

Fox very happiled excepted and Falco was pleased Fox loved his blue soles so much. Eventually Fox stopped because he knew if he continued he would have whipped out his dick and came all over Falco's blue soles.

"Thanks Fox. You should really do that again sometime if you wouldn't mind." Falco after saying this felt much arousal and felt his own hard on forming.

"Of course Falco. I will you suck up."

"Call me that again and no more breakfast. Anyways we should find something to do since we will be here all day by ourself."

"You wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure but none of your shitty shows. I will show you some actually good shows."

"Alright thats fine blue balls."

Fox and Falco then went to the living room where there TV was located. Falco got a cup of water and sat there drinking it while they watched TV. About an hour went by when Falco went to use the restroom. Fox then had a thought. Fox was still struggling heavily not to just go over to Falco, whip out his dick, and ejaculate on Falco's blue soles. In there medicine cabinet they had a medicine that would knock someone out for 1 hour. It's a medicine ment for sleep. You take it and you pass out and when the hour runs out your body keeps you asleep if it's at night. The hour this medicine is active the person will not wake up by anything. It can be dangerous and Fox took it out of the medicine cabinet with such joy. Having the medicine and still having a boner he went over to Falco's drink. He knew this was dirty but he felt as if he had no choice because his erection would not go down with Falco's blue soles in sight. He poored some of the medicine in Falco's drink knlowing very well if this worked he would finally get to ejaculate on Falco's blue soles. 


End file.
